


Last Christmas

by wildwinterwitch



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2013 Advent Calendar, Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine and Rose spend a Christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 11 prompts for my 2013 Drabble Advent Calendar. The title is shamelessly nicked from Wham's eponymous song.

Last Christmas

Rose chuckled as she looked into the box. Its dust and smell weren’t from the TARDIS attics alone. As he looked over her shoulder, he spied the tangle of fairy lights.

“Huh. Must have been in a bit of a rush the last time.”

Rose’s shoulders sagged slightly.

She was quiet for a long time, and was just as still. Something was wrong.

“Rose?”

She sighed. “Dad’s fairy lights box was a mess too. At least Mum tells me it was.”

He closed the lid. _Pete’s Messy Xmas_ was scrawled on it.

Rose’s eyes widened.

“I borrowed it. Is that all right?”

She kissed him.

-:-

“This is the worst Christmas song _ever_.” Rose took the fairy lights the Doctor was holding up for her. She was standing on the ladder to reach the top of the tree. They’d taken it – rather illegally, she feared – from one of Richard II's woods. 

The Doctor looked up at her, all blue eyes and daft grin. “Indulge me.”

“Only if you return the favour,” she said, glancing pointedly at the Santa hat on the piano stool. It was unfair, because he hardly ever denied her anything.

He sighed, putting on the hat.

“ _This Christmas, I’ll give you my heart,_ ” she sang.

-:-

The smell of roast nuts, sausages, and snow filled the air. Fairy lights were strung between the stalls and on the tree by the town hall.

There was a merry-go-round for the children. Their eyes were wide and mouths agape at the spectacle of the Christmas market. They were bundled up in their scarves and hats and mittens against the bitter cold.

The Doctor was watching them intently, longingly.

“You all right?” Rose asked, passing him a mug of hot wine.

He took the mug. “Yeah, jus’… thinkin’.”

“What about?”

A grin chased away his thoughts, probably memories. “About all the children.”

-:-

“They have no nose.”

“Yup.”

Rose looked at him, her tiny nose wrinkled so adorably that he had to kiss it. It was cold beneath his lips. So were her cheeks, and he framed them with his hands in a feeble attempt to warm them. His hands weren’t much use, but he could hardly lick her.

_Eww. Must be the dogs; they smell with their tongues._

“They. Have. No. Noses!”

“Nope. Told you. They’re Barcelonian sled dogs. The planet, not the city.”

“That’s just… wrong.”

One of the pack cocked his head, and Rose melted. Their puppy eyes were the best.

-:-

_Reader, she loved it._

At the Martobosian market Rose stared at the _gingerbread_ , which came in cups, with a spoon, and was icy. It was creamy, and had the colour of something that had gone off. 

They had returned for the famous — to him — Winter Solstice festival. Humans had left the tall people their seasonal recipes which the Martobosians had, of course, adapted.

“Close your eyes. I’ll feed you, and you tell me what you like best,” he whispered into her ear. She smelled of the gingerbread lotion Jackie had given her. 

He chose various morsels from the display, until he fed her a spoon of it.

-:-

He yelped when Rose slid her hands underneath his jumper from behind. Her hands were icy. He loved her soft touch on him anyway, even though she’d shocked his skin into blushing.

“You’re one to talk,” Rose giggled.

“Then why’re you abusing me so?” he grumbled.

“Because right now, you’re wonderful,” she said. 

He quirked an eyebrow, covering her hands with his where they came to rest on his abs. “Right now, eh?”

“You know what I mean.”

He frowned. “Nope.”

“Fishing for it?”

“Starved.”

“Ah.” She rested her cheek against his back. “Can’t have that.” She moved her hands and slipped them beneath his jeans and pants.

-:-

A candy stick was dangling from the randomiser. Another was on the railing. The third directed him to the corridor.

Following them, he picked them up on by one. Temptation was impossible to resist. He stuck one in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the red and white pattern. The last hung from the Library door.

The fireplace was lit, and all he saw of Rose were her legs dangling over the armrest of the sofa, clad in candy-cane patterned thigh-highs. 

Only.

He got hard at once.

He pulled the candy cane out of his mouth.

“You’ve started without me,” Rose purred, parting her thighs.

-:-

“What’s this for?” she asked looking at the pot molten chocolate.

“Peppermint bark.” 

He had brought the mallet from the console room to crush the candy canes. “On second thought,” he said. He dipped his finger into the pot and held it out for Rose.

His eyes fluttered shut as she swirled her tongue around it.

Next, he smeared his lips with chocolate, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to sit on the counter. Stepping between her knees, he closed his eyes as she kissed him. He didn’t need to see to find her own molten core. It was so much better than chocolate.

-:-

He sat up and wrapped his arms around Rose to still her movement around him. He was so close to coming, the heaviness in his balls was unmistakable.

He claimed her mouth for a deep kiss, stealing even more of her breath. 

She ground her clit against his pubic bone in an attempt to drive herself to completion. She rode him so well.

Her hair engulfed him with the scent of honey. Rose Tyler was all about warmth, in her pussy, in her mouth, in her hair. He didn’t want to miss anything, and most of all, “I don’t want it to end,” he murmured.

-:-

“I don’t deserve you,” he blurted over breakfast. He hadn’t even touched his tea.

The space around her heart he’d filled went cold. “You’re not… telling me to leave, are you?”

It was his turn to be shocked. “No! No, Rose, of course I don’t.” He reached across the table for her hands.

His hands were cold.

“I just feel… so cherished and protected with you. It’s… I’d not expected to enjoy this feeling. Ever. Again.”

Rose relaxed. “Well, you do deserve it. If you deserve _me_ , on the other hand…”

“Oh shut it, you!” He pulled her towards him over the table for a kiss.

-:-

He trailed his fingers over the paper crown she was wearing. “What is it with you lot wearing silly hats at Christmas?” 

Her tongue showed as she grinned. “Take it off then.”

“Not just yet.”

He kissed her, tasting Christmas on her tongue. He’d been looking forward to this all day and all night, sitting through dinner with Jackie. The food had been all right, but all he could think of was tasting Rose.

It took him a while to uncover Rose’s own taste, long enough to divest her of her clothes as he kissed her. Only the silly crown was left.


End file.
